


Sex Hair

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Dirty Talk, F/M, Quick Fuck, Sex with Clothes On, Teasing, Wall Sex, chris evans being ridiculously hot, cursing, explicit content, that stupid (not stupid) rolling stone picture released yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: You whimpered at his words, a pinch to your features. “Fuck me then,” you whispered harshly, begging, knowing just what the language would do to his resolve, “I need you, please.”His stormy blue eyes rose to yours and he couldn’t deny you. Checking his watch, he didn’t give right in however.“Maybe I should make you wait until tonight, after the shoot and after dinner and maybe even after a movie. Maybe you need to be punished for being so fuckin’ thirsty the whole time you’ve been here. Can’t contain yourself, can you sweet girl?” His voice grew tender toward the end, a rough hand cupping your chin as you considered your options. You could downright beg, or let him play hardball.





	Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> What started on a group chat took on a mind of it's own. I'm not sorry. This is pure filth, with a little cuteness. Because Chris Evans is always cute. Remember, kudos and comments are everything <3 If you liked it, let me know! :)

The wall was hard, rough against your shirt. You knew if anyone were to glance down at just the right angle they’d see you both. It was still light out, and he was due back inside in roughly five minutes. That didn’t stop him from his onslaught though, currently holding you up and buried to the hilt inside you. 

 

It had started at playfully flirtation. You’d been invited to the shoot as you sometimes were, and he looked exceptionally delicious today. That damn Captain America tee shirt tugged in all the right places, the perfect choice made by the stylist. Hair meticulously placed, beard just the way you liked it...this was the best one you’d been present for yet. And you let him know it, what girl wouldn’t? 

 

You sat off to the side, quietly casting hungry gazes his way. Banter ensued, your wit something he enjoyed about you, he’d mentioned it several times. Do you didn’t censor yourself as you told him just what that shirt and those jeans made you want to do for him as he stopped off for a sip of the water he held. He’d choked and cursed, making a quip about you paying for it. 

 

And oh you were paying for it now. Or rather your full pussy was. 

 

The break was only fifteen minutes long. He’d stolen you from the chair, all but dragging you outside and down a tight alley between buildings. It wasn’t private at all, just away from the staff working. Somehow that made it all the more fun. 

 

He kissed you hard and deep, pressing you to the wall and holding your wrists. You’d squirmed for play, not intentionally, and all it earned you was a thigh between your own. You knew timing was dwindling away so you wasted now time in grinding down on that thigh. 

 

“Careful, sweetheart,” he’d moaned against your chest where he was currently assaulting the swell of your breasts, exposed thanks to the black v-neck you wore, “you leave a spot and they’ll know what we did.”

 

You whimpered at his words, a pinch to your features. “Fuck me then,” you whispered harshly, begging, knowing just what the language would do to his resolve, “I need you,  _ please _ .” 

 

His stormy blue eyes rose to yours and he couldn’t deny you. Checking his watch, he didn’t give right in however. 

 

“Maybe I should make you wait until tonight, after the shoot and after dinner and maybe even after a movie. Maybe you need to be punished for being so fuckin’ thirsty the whole time you’ve been here. Can’t contain yourself, can you sweet girl?” His voice grew tender toward the end, a rough hand cupping your chin as you considered your options. You could downright beg, or let him play hardball. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” you narrowed your eyes, pushing your hips against his, feeling his hard-on through his pants and your cotton skirt. You chose somewhere in between your options. “Come on,” you pushed him, hands now gasping at his belt. “I’ll be quick, I promise,” you added, rushed. 

 

He heard your desperation. This was dangerous. He glanced at his watch, and then around for anyone to see. And then he was hiking your skirt up and you into his arms, back against the cement. “So fuckin’ desperate,” he growled, though you knew he loved it. You even had the gall to giggle as he frantically undid his belt and jeans. “Can’t even get through one afternoon without my cock. What am I gonna do with you?” 

 

It was rhetorical but you couldn’t help but answer, “Punish me, baby,” you grinned, leaning forward to nip at his lips. He laughed roughly. 

 

“Oh, you’ll pay for this. But for now,” you followed his gaze between your legs to see his cock free, top swollen and red, already wet from the precum that had smeared across it in his boxer briefs. You moaned, feeling his fingers push your panties aside. It made you gasp. It was utterly filthy, not bothering to remove a stitch of clothing. 

 

“Fuckin’ drenched,” he commented lowly with lust, fingers teasing your pussy. You jutted your hips forward, chasing the contact as he pulled away. Eyes on yours, he didn’t wait any longer, lining himself up and pressing forward until he was buried as deeply inside you as he could get, bottoming out. The first penetration was always the best part, taking your breath away.

 

Foreheads pressed together, your mouth opened in a silent cry as he stretched your walls. You were soaked as he’d said, but you weren’t loose by any means. And God, did you like the full, hard feeling inside you. 

 

“Fuckin’ love your sweet pussy,” he groaned into your lips as your hands frantically searched for purchase as he pulled out and thrust back in hard. You found his hair, already a little messy from the hair stylist and grabbed on, pulling just a little. He groaned louder than he probably should have so you did it again while you could consciously think to. Because then, all of a sudden, he was fucking into you hard. You could no longer focus on anything but his body against yours, his cock filling you deeply again and again, and the way your lips touched in messy, misaligned kisses. 

 

He scraped his beard down your neck, the skin tingling. He sucked small marks on every bit of exposed flesh, not leaving a mess of marks, just carefully placed ones just for him. He ran his plump lips down from your ear, along your pulse point and to your shoulder, dragging them back up as he sucked his way. You gushed around him. A kiss in order, you yanked his head back to your mouth, sucking on his tongue just slightly. 

 

Your panting breaths mingled as he drove you close to the end so damn quickly it was a wonder why you’d ever let the man leave the bedroom. He tilted his hips so your clit rubbed against the damp skin covering his pelvic bone, giving you every bit of friction he could. It wasn’t long until he was frantically rutting against you, cock stroking you inside, buried and throbbing. 

 

For a man who usually talked  _ a lot  _ in bed, he was quiet except for the sporadic  _ so fucking good _ and  _ gonna make you come so hard for me, baby _ . You melted under the words, gripping his hair tighter and tighter in your palms. He didn’t care, the hand under your ass gripping you enough to leave a mark, a mark you’d later look upon with lusty eyes, knowing  _ he had caused it _ . It was thrilling. 

 

“Baby, come on,” he whispered, his voice ragged as he huffed against you, that Cap shirt riding up his tone stomach, the jacket over his shoulders staying on just right despite his effort. “Come on baby, come all over my cock, let me feel you, let me feel you and I’ll come inside you,” he grunted with exertion, fucking into you as deep and hard as he could at that angle. 

 

The fact you’d stayed quiet at all was beyond a miracle. You were not quiet and he preferred it as such. But the small cry that left your lips was just  _ begging _ for you two to get caught, and that was what you both needed to slip over the edge together. You squeezed him and spasmed, seeing stars as he followed, three unmeasured thrusts indicating his release. 

 

It was a long few moments as he kissed tiredly against your neck, trying to find it in himself to pull away it seemed. You were in zero rush despite the fact that you probably should have been, trying to stroke down the mess you’d made of his hair. It was no use, however. And god, he looked damn sexier for it. 

 

Kissing your lips slowly just a few times, he pulled out of you reluctantly and settled you down on your wobbly legs. Both of you out of breath, you quickly deliberated he should go first, you’d be along after. Less to see that way, less they might think you’d run off for a quickie. Not that you cared. Let them know you did, you smirked to yourself as you watched him tuck himself away and put himself back together. 

 

Two more needy kisses and he promised to see you inside. You watched him go, silly grin on his much less tense face and you knew the next shots would be priceless. 

 

And they were. 

 


End file.
